Mycroft: Power of Deduction
by watsonturtle1221
Summary: This is a story where Sherlock's brother, Mycroft is the mostly the main character. Mycroft, his new partner, Kara, Sherlock, and more characters from the original series.


Sherlock Mycroft, the Power of Deduction

Chapter 1

Mycroft Holmes

If I could be one thing, I would be power. It's so abstract to a point, and could be literal on demand. It feels weird, actually. Weirder than hell itself.

Why? Well, I just got back from my friend's friend's funeral. To be power, it's all theoretical, actually. I like the idea that if I were enough, I could be in control of the events that lead one after another in my natural environment. London.

I still blame myself for Ashley's death. It was a disease in the water. I was the one who served it to her, not realizing it. I suppose that an IQ of 207 doesn't really help when it comes to sights that you see and control. It's too unintuitive to understand, and the mind can't do anything to help you.

I was ditched, and alone, and admittedly, afraid.

That's when Kara Clayton walked into my life.

Chapter 2

Kara Clayton

I board the plane and I find a seat in the middle. I pull out my phone and I start looking at things to see in London. After all, I will be staying here for a while. I can't do back to Starling City. Not after what happened.

After the plane lands, I take a taxi to the place I would be staying. The taxi drops me off at the JW Marriott. I check in with the desk person and I walk up to my suite.

After I set my stuff down I set out to explore London. I start off walking along the streets towards Big Ben.

Chapter 3

Mycroft

So… I think I deem it wise to dig in. See what she's like. I don't regret much. Moriarty is still on the run, and I suppose I don't have much to lose on this occasion in particular.

'Okay.' I tell myself. 'Walk up to her nonchalantly. Remember, she's hot, but don't show it. You've lost two women in the past five years and you're NOT ABOUT TO LOSE HER.'

I think I'm ready. I rapidly out mints in my mouth like there's no tomorrow. I take a final look at myself on the phone, and summon up the courage to walk up to her. She looks like she needs help, anyway. I mean, she has a map. She's I think heading towards Big Ben, at least that I can see in my general direction. I'm on my six month break. I have time to do thin this.

Yet that's one of the thing I regret being able to do.

I follow her. I know, I'm a creep.

I can't help but notice the book she's holding. 'Sherlock Holmes. A Study in Scarlet.' Figures.

This is it. The Holmes Reputation is on the line- after Moriarty sort of made that clear. I think he's onto something. Sherlock is even clueless to deduce that.

I think that I see him now…

Again, figures.

He ruined my chance.

Chapter 4

Kara

A man in a black coat looks like he is about to walk towards my direction, but then he sees another man. He looks kind of mad at the other man.

I go back to reading "Sherlock Holmes, A Study in Scarlet."

Before long a man snatches my book and starts talking to the man in the black coat about it.

"Excuse me I would like my book back!" I say firmly to the man. After they end their… interesting… conversation the man in the black coat gave the book back.

Chapter 5

Mycroft

"Oh, James Moriarty." I begin, stepping out to block his path. "My old math teacher."

"It seems like you and I have a very dark history, then. Let's see if you can equate how much distance is between us in metres!" he says. I suppose he makes a valid point. "Number 499, are you ready to die?"

"Like last time, my answer is no."

"Where's number 500? Surely that woman in the bench knows."

"Moriarty, she has nothing to do with it." I say.

"Then why does she have a book in her hand that says 'Sherlock Holmes, A Study in Scarlet'?" He says, snatching it from her. She looks offended.

"Excuse me… I'd like my book back!" She firmly says to Moriarty.

I disregard the complaint. I head straight for Moriarty. "Moriarty…" I begin. "Just give it back and we're done for the day."

"Mycroft… just disclose your information." He shoots back at me.

"You really think that this book can really disclose information about my younger brother?"

"No."

"Then give it back to her."

"Why? It's number 500!"

"Seriously, it's someone else's property. Then again, I am saying that to the wrong person."

"For once I can agree, number 499. I'll see you again soon. Just you wait!" He yells at me.

"Eh hem." I clear my throat. "The book?"

"Oh right."

He tosses the book at me. With sheer luck I catch it.

"Moriarty! $# $%^%$##!" I cuss under my breath. I suppose it would only be polite if I returned the book to her.

And that's my chance.

Chapter 6

Kara

"Thanks." I say.

"I'm sorry about him. He's a jerk. If you don't stay out of it you'll be number 501 on his enemies list. I'd advise you to stay away from him. He takes everyone's weaknesses and uses them against them. It's elementary, really. Elementary…"

"Clearly… I'm Kara."

"I am Mycroft. Mycroft Holmes."

"Very funny." I say, putting my book back Into my bag.

"No seriously." He says pulling out his ID that sure enough, says that he is Mycroft Holmes.

"Oh. Well according to the book I cannot call you Mike."

"True that. I had a friend named Mike, actually."

"Oh. So anyway… Do you want to meet for coffee tomorrow morning?"

"YASSSS!"

"Umm, are you ok?"

"Right, uh yeah sorry, yes, yes I would like to meet for coffee tomorrow."

"Cool, 9:00? What's your number?"

"Sure! Dial +44 then 673-0499."

"Awesome! See you then!"

After I start walking back to my hotel, I hear him whooping. I think he likes me a bit more than a friend.

Chapter 7

Mycroft

SHE TALKED TO ME! I so far have it that her name is Kara Clayton, not too sexy, and she's in love with the books that Sir Arthur Conan Doyle wrote back in the 1860s. I like them too, but I think that they're too centred on the character of Sherlock.

Which the story goes on today!

The part that made me laugh the most was her reaction to my name. Heh, that was a hoot later at the Holmes Lodge.

"Really, that happened!" I laugh as we finish our roast chicken. It was delish!

"Tell us more!" Says Baron, whos always wanting to step into the latest gossip.

"Well… I don't have much more…" I admit.

"Oh come on, sure you do!" says Mike.

"I don't." I say,

"I deduce that he's right." Says Sherlock, putting a hand on mine.

"Thank you!" I say. Someone's taking my side.

"So what are you doing tomorrow? Do you want to see Sherlock Gnomes?" asks Matty.

"I'm sorry… I'm meeting Kara for coffee tomorrow."

"Aww. Ok. I'll tell you how Johnny Depp did as me!" Says Sherlock.

"Cool. Ok. See you later. I'm tired." I say.

"Fine. See you later." Says mike, excusing me.

I'm super psyched. I cannot wait!

Well, Moriarty can't wait either.

Clearly, because I can't believe he's at my doorstep at this time! I mean, just, _why_?

I deduce that he was elsewhere first- because Kara was under his arm when he arrived.

Chapter 8

Kara

Here's what happened. At about 8:30, I hear a knock on the door. It's probably either Mycroft or Room service. But it was the man from the day before who stole my book.

"Good Morning. My name is James Moriarty. I would like you to stay away from Mycroft Holmes, or this will not be my last visit to you. If you return him to me in twenty four hours I will not bother you again. You will live in peace and get my life savings."

"I will not accept. Are you seriously blackmailing me? What is your problem with me?"

"You are not my problem, Mycroft is. And I prefer that you stay out of it."

"Never."

"Hmmm. You sound a lot like number 500 on my enemies list, or aka Sherlock Holmes,and for now you'll be number 501 on my list to kill. Now, shall we do this the hard way?"

And with that he seriously dragged me to his car and started driving.

Chapter 9

Mycroft

"Okay… what's going on?" I ask. Kara looks pretty confused herself.

"I have your girlfriend, Mycroft." Says Moriarty.

"Fine. You got me. Just tell me what happened!"

"She'll die if you don't do anything."

"She's not my girlfriend! We just met yesterday!"

"I'm sorry. Did I not tell you? She's mine now, and you can't stop it."

"I will inform the queen of you this instance if you don't make a move!"

"Oh really? I'm afraid that's not in your power."

"What?"

"You were fired. Just yesterday."

"You're kidding."

"No. I'm sorry."

I could tell he wasn't sorry. He had in his hand a newspaper. The front said "The Holmes Scandal. Women Abused."

"Liar!" I accuse.

"He's right." Says Sherlock. "Where's the release date? Where's the news paper name? Where's the city name? It's an unofficial news paper. Based on the wrinkles in the paper, it wasn't manufactured in a factory. It was therefore handwritten. Any average joe could configure that. Can I have an extra cookie?"

"Absolutely." I wave him off.

"That means nothing! I have Kara Clayton and I will force her back to Starling city if I must!"

"Never." She Says, squirming away from him. She gives him a punch in the arm and throws him onto the ground.

"Owww!" He complains.

"Sorry, not sorry." I say. You won't be back to Sussex, I assure you."

"Oh I will. Just you wait!"

Moriarty takes his leave, right as he hits the pole I installed there

just yesterday.

"Heh." I laugh. "That's exactly why I put it there."

Chapter 10

Kara

I walk into the nearby coffee house. I find Mycroft sitting at a table

by a window.

"Hey!" I say sitting in the other chair across from him.

"Hey how's it going?"

" Pretty well… Here, I am going to get some coffee, do you want

some?"

"Sure thanks!"

I walk up to the counter to get the coffee when I see someone in the corner staring at me.

"Well, well, well fancy seeing you here." the man pushes.

"Moriarty. What the hell are you doing here?" I stop.

"Same thing as you. Just getting some coffee, and to warn you

once again."

"Oh?"

"Stop seeing Mycroft Holmes otherwise I WILL kill him. And you,

possibly, If you're in my way."

I walk back over to our table.

"We need to go. Moriarty is here." I say putting on my trench coat.

And with that we leave the coffee house and start walking towards the hotel.

Chapter 11

Mycroft

I'm surprised our first meeting actually didn't go too haywire.

Well, I take that back. It _did_ go haywire.

MORIARTY!

I'm actually surprised that this was one of his subtle attempts. I just saw a man in the corner, likely eavesdropping. I can't stand it when people eavesdrop. I just can't understand it.

The thing that really stood out to me was the fact that he was only eying me. I could tell that the man took into account that there was a woman next to me, and waited to pounce. I could tell what he was thinking, if he didn't put down his calling card, I'd be on his tail forever until the end.

He drops the first clue.

And of course, I took the bait to pick it up.

Moriarty grabbed be by the arm and dragged me to the door where we resumed our one on one battle.

I guess I can fend off pretty well, for I manage to keep hold of the calling card.

The clue is safe.

I think this is either his second or second to last: because it mentions syncing clues together to form something else. I'm not entirely sure what, though. There's something missing, I'm sure of it.

Actually, it's an analytical thing, and I know someone who's good at that.

Sherlock.

Chapter 12

Kara

I wake up at about six and I grab cinnamon roll to eat. I put on some jeans, a red shirt, and a jacket. I set out towards Big Ben. After a while I come across a bench. I sit down and I look out at the rising sun. I catch a glimpse of something between the cracks on the bench. A note. It's actually more like a calling card.

Make no mistake, Mycroft, this is the last straw. I meant what I said about that punishment to Kara. She can either join me or die. Watch your back. And plus- I'd advise you not to go into the sewers. The London Sewage System is a hot mess. Trust me on this. You don't want your river water enduring the foul air of manure. This is my last clue. Use it to your advantage. Sync this clue to the other 35. You know, number 499. As for 500? Oh, the least of my worries. I want you. I'll see you at my best location, and with this I suspect that you can uncover my plan.

Tootles!

-M

The back reads,

〜|

But where are the rest of the clues…?

Chapter 13

Mycroft

"Analytical…" puzzles Sherlock.

"Exactly. Something about that seems very direct toward my standards. It also seems like a red herring." I confirm.

"Hmmmm. I have it."

"What?"

"I know you're not a visual person, but it's a mix of various symbols to create a bigger picture."

"So a vignette."

"Precisely."

"We have some of the clues, however. Not all of them, though."

"I believe we're only missing one."

He pulls out a sheet of paper that looks somewhat like the clues, only bigger to piece them together.

"See this?" He says, referencing the solution:

::::

( )

:::::::::::

:::::::::::

:::::::::::

"What is it?" I ask.

"I think it's a representation of Big Ben. If we can draw him in, and

push him into the ravine, we can drown him." Analyses Sherlock.

"That's true, but what does he intend to do?"

"That is the last clue. It's like a fill in the blank. Knowing Moriarty, he probably wants to fight to the death. Gather up the crew. I think he's after the girl as well… warn her. This means war."

Chapter 14

Kara

At about 22:00 I hear a knock on my door. As I open it Mycroft comes in.

"Kara. There is something you need to know, There's going to be a fight between the five of us and Moriarty. Would you want to be our sixth?"

"Sure."

"Ok then let's go"

"One sec!" I reach under the bed and pull out a duffle bag.

"Wait. What is that for?"

"You'll see." I say walking out the door.

Chapter 15

Mycroft

"Okay, team, here's the plan." I start. "See that ledge? We have to let the fight be on the exterior of the place. We can't leave it as a trashed mess. Got me?"

"Yes." They all confirm.

"Good. Let's see, hmmm… Baron, you drop off of the ledge the first time. Misleading him for a counter attack by Matty. Kara, you mann the lower part, and make sure you save people on the bottom. Once Matty does the counter attack, Mike, I'll pass you a knife and you stab him wherever is the most convenient. If that works, the plan will resume. Mike, you jump in. By that time, when Mike has given you the cue, Matty, jump into the ravine. Kara, once you know that Baron, Matty, and Mike are safe on the ground, you make sure one of them has the door, so you can take your stab at the action. If I have it right, I'll do a quick one on one, buying Kara time. While me and Kara are eating away at Moriarty, Mike, Baron, Matty, and Sherlock are on the ground, preparing the full ammo machine gun, where you'll take your final blow from the ground. And I think this will work, and questions? I'll help you along the way too."

"Yes, actually, I have a question." says Baron. "If this doesn't work…?"

I consider the possibilities.

"Freestyle it. No more than two people on the ledge at once. You'll get wet tonight, and risk your life. That means a lot to me." I say. Putting everyone's hand in mine. "Good luck."

Chapter 16

Kara

Ok so I'm literally holding a door. Is this their idea of a brilliant battle plan?

"HEEELLLLPPPP!" I hear from the top of the building. I look up someone is falling right towards the middle of the river.

I watch him sink under the water without struggling. I remover then who it is. Baron.

Chapter 17

Mycroft

"Mycroft!" Matty yells.

"What?! I'm a little busy." I say, dodging a bullet from Moriarty's gun.

"We just lost Baron."

"What!"

"You heard me right, Kara told me to tell you, that he drowned."

"Uhhhh. Ok." I dodge another bullet. I miss my big swing as I'm thinking about my best friend. Dead. In that ravine below me.

Matty intercepts my next pass.

"Don't make me do it, Holmes." Moriarty tempts. "Please, Mr Arnatt. We could start team M! You'll love it."

Matty is trembling. The one mistake he makes is when he runs to me for help.

Moriarty fires.

Chapter 18

Kara

I find my way up to the tower to see what's going on. When I reach the top I see Moriarty pull a gun on Mycroft. But I know I cannot get there in time time to save him. But instead I see Mike running towards Moriarty. He slashed him with a knife but Moriarty pushed him over the rail. I run towards Mike. Thankfully I catch him.

"Are you ok?" I ask.

"Yeah. I can take door duty. You take down Moriarty"

I run up to where I can see Moriarty better, and I throw a hunting knife at his shoulder. This should hold him off.

I feel a hard push into my side.

I fall off the ledge into the ravine. As I look up I see Sherlock looking down at me with a guilty face.

Chapter 19

Mycroft

At least Mike is safe. Two down.

I try to help Kara out as she falls into the ravine. Sherlock leaps in with the knife I've given him in advance. I have many knives in many places.

Sherlock and Moriarty have a pretty good fight, until he's cornered on the edge. I think he's going to be pushed to the cement and die! I have to save him, if no one else will.

It looks like Kara has the same idea too- because she went in and took a false blow to Moriarty's face and manages to put a punch in the arm before he turns around knocks the knife out of her hand, along with a splatter of blood. Gross.

But before I know it Sherlock lost Moriarty's firm grip and falls toward the cement. I don't watch, as I realize that's he's fine.

Watson.

Chapter 20

Kara

That son if a b****. If he only watched where he was going, I say walking (limping) up the stairs to the tower. I need to go help Mycroft. I ready my second knife.

A sudden burst of energy compels me to put a knife into that sick face of Moriarty's.

Chapter 21

Mycroft

"Moriarty! Don't make me!" I yell through the blurred rain.

"I will. Just as you and your friends here make their cowardly

leave!" He taunts.

"Well why can't you do something? Surely you have the strength to kill me but not to chase them? Surely you could offend them more, but I wouldn't go there if I were you!"

"Of course not, because I want to go there with you!"

They leave as I stumble to counterattack, but my block wasn't enough. I got a decent way there when I almost slip and I'm cornered.

I have no way out.

I'm helpless.

I think Moriarty could get the one thing on his bucket list.

Go, number 500.

Don't be his last.

I jump. I need to recalibrate.

Chapter 22

Kara

I start firing shots at Moriarty. I'm better at throwing knives, I do admit. He pulls out is pistol and starts firing. I dodge the bullets, as I pull out another knife. I think can buy Mycroft enough time.

Chapter 23

Mycroft

Even though I'm soaked, this could be our last chance.

I make my way up and help Kara, but she's pushed over the edge. I continue the fight. I won't surrender easily.

"Moriarty. You won't get far." I say. It's bad, but it's an icebreaker.

"Hmmmmm. Really? Because I've gotten some pretty good kills in my life. I have invented a weapon that I'll use on London, and rebuild it to the ground. I will be the most powerful, the most resourceful, and the most abundant, as the average statistician would say. You're smart, Holmes, but not smarter than me!" Taunts Moriarty.

"Is that so? We worked out the time of the battle weeks ago. We were ready!"

"Yet you lost two of your men. Pity, Holmes, that you and your team left you in fear of themselves."

"But they have number 500."

"Oh. I have to go sequentially. You, Sherlock, and that Kara scum, Pff. That will be easy. I've faced harder."

"Right. Harder."

We continue our fight uptop. I hesitate for several moments, realizing that this fight was for nothing. If he wanted me, he could have me. There is no point.

But no. I will survive. I will see it through, until his last, sickly breath.

If this is war, let him have it. I will show him who I am.

This is me. Time to kick some ass, baby.

Chapter 24

Kara

I manage to cut off one of his right thumb. He slowly retreats. He mumbles something under his breath, but I manage to catch it.

"You will be enemy number 501 on my list."

Chapter 25

Mycroft

This is it. Don't blow it.

I'm practically out of energy, but I push that out of my mind. We need to go.

Kara takes Moriarty head on, now with the loss of motion in his entire left arm. I'm seeing double. I feel dizzy, but without my quick wits, I'll surely fall into the ravine and die.

Unexpectedly I jump into action, and I feel a searing pain in my leg. I can't feel myself. I hear gunfire. I ease my way to the outside as Moriarty falls into the ravine below and drowns. That was it, I guess.

I remember seeing flashing lights, and then I can't remember what happened after that.

Chapter 26

Kara

"What did you do? How did you do it?"

Police start pestering me with all kinds of questions about how it all went down.

" We were in a knife throwing fight when I pulled out my gun. I was aiming for his head. Instead I hit the wall right next to him. The surprise must have made him trip and fall into the ravine. I saw him go under. You can probably find his body in there somewhere."

Chapter 27

Mycroft

I wake up in a nice smelling room. I feel dizzy, and my left leg feels heavy. Then again I have a cast in it and the beginning of a long scar on my thigh. I'm not even sure what happened after I blacked out.

"Okay wait what happened?" I ask, leaning up, finding it really difficult.

"Well," begins a voice I know. I presume it's Mike. "You were lucky that I came back. You slipped and fell. You were getting light headed before, and you got a good beat to the leg, twisted enough that your leg is broken in three places, which explains the scar, and the cast. You will need a brace and physical therapy for a month in eight weeks."

"Oh."

"You're fine though, mostly. You should recover in a week."

"A week?"

"Yes. A week. But you still need physical therapy. And crutches."

"How long have I been here?"

"Less than twenty- four hours."

"Ummmm... Is Kara ok?"

"Just fine. A sprained hip. You're in worse position."

"Shit."

"Yeah… She's here, with a cane. Not terrible if I do say so myself."

"That's good," I evaluate my state. "Okay. She's welcome."

She comes in with a walker. Mike wasn't lying.

"I seriously didn't think I'd be in a walker at this age. I'm 25!" She says.

"Well, I have a scar forever, I mean there's a long gash going down my leg, my goodness!"

"Well, then, It's good I'm number 501, because you'll be first in more agony!

"Shut it."

"Well, then, I'm tired. Can I sit?"

"Sure. And, hey, I have a question. Will you marry me?"

Chapter 28

Kara

I wake up at about six am. I find Mycroft on the couch watching the news.

"Hey Mycroft? I found this calling card. With an "M" on it."

"We need to tell the others."

Chapter 29

Mycroft

I'm still stumbling around in my stupid brace. I probably have a muscle imbalance. It's not easy being me.

I have to tell Kara about the clues. Apparently she had the one I missed.

We had failed.

Chapter 30

Moriarty

Well, so long, number 499. It's been a pleasure. I'll chase you down again, just you wait. I have a new and improved battleground. Crack my clues agan, and don't make the same mistake twice, I warn you. I'm still alive, you know.

Meet me in Paris.

Chapter 31

Solution

Third person

"So, you had the clue all along." Mycroft says.

"Yes. You had Big Ben, I had the escape. Says Kara.

"So it was his plan all along and I was too blind to see it."

"Basically."

The two of them analyse it.

"We have to warn the others." Says Kara.

"Why?" Asks Mycroft.

They both glance at each other. They know what they're thinking.

"The sewers."


End file.
